


The Descent into Madness

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: Hermione is separated from Harry & Ron during the Final Battle. She unwittingly interrupts Voldemort's attack on Severus Snape.  Magic is skewed and Hermione and Severus are bonded. Severus is less than pleased. This is the story of how they resolve their relationship. This will become rather dark as the story progresses. A reader posted a comment about adding warnings - duly noted: this story will contain disturbing themes, gore, torture, non-consensual sexual contact, etc... DO NOT READ if this bothers you. I am still working the details out, but my plan is that their relationship will be resolved with redemption and forgiveness with a HEA.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

The smell of smoke stung Hermione’s nostrils as she laboured to breathe. She had mostly dodged a string of hexes over the last hour, but from the few she had collided with, she thought a rib or two might be broken. She was bleeding from numerous cuts and slices and had developed a limp. Wand clutched tightly in her hand, Hermione surged forward trying to locate her two best friends from whom she had been separated from earlier. Overhead, the sky hung dark and ominous and she feared the coming rain would hinder her progress towards the centre of the battle. 

The months on the run with Harry and Ron, with supplies dwindling and rough living, her clothes were worn and tattered while her body was thin, bordering on emancipated. Still, she struggled onward, her Gryffindor courage bolstering her failing energy reserves. Deep down, Hermione feared that this was likely her last day alive. For all her strength and determination, the forces she faced where overwhelming in both numbers and depravity. Even if she survived, she wasn’t sure she could live with the memories she made that day.

Hermione shuddered as she recalled the blast of masonry slicing though friend and foe alike, leaving body parts scattered across the cobblestone pavement of the castle courtyard. Blood, guts and other fluids stained the once pristine ground and squelched underfoot as she raced to find the other members of the trio. Spell fire bloomed around her and turned the dull grey day into a nightmare of dark colours that soured the very air with foulness. 

A flash of dark hair caught her attention as her magic flared, drawing her closer to the Whomping Willow. Hermione struggled through several smaller skirmishes, casting spells and hexes at Death Eaters and their allies. Nightmare creatures surged, withered and pulsed with evil intent, determined to make the most of the chaos surrounding them. A tentacle here, a twitching limb there, vast maws with glistening fangs teeming with venom arced towards her. Summoning as much power as she could, Hermione blasted free a path to the ancient tree. Believing she was following Harry, and presumably Ron, Hermione plunged into the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.


	2. Chapter Two

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Snarky Bastard Extraordinaire, felt the Dark Mark flare painfully as it summoned him to the Shrieking Shack. He snarled silently to himself in muted fury as his search for the ‘Chosen One’ was interrupted by the darker of his two Masters.

Old memories of slavering jaws and jagged claws beat at his Occulmency shields as he crawled through the dusty tunnel leading to the trap door. A thousand regrets along with acidic fear and burning rage simmered in his belly as he hoisted himself into the Shack. There before him was the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-styled Lord Voldemort, pacing impatiently. 

“Finally, Severus, so nice of you to join me,” the megalomaniac snarked.

Severus bowed politely, but waited in silence. When Voldemort was in a mood, it was best not to respond verbally to him.

Tom Riddle stopped pacing, and turned to face the Potions Master, “I have a problem, Severus.” He paused dramatically, “Why doesn’t the wand work for me?”

Blinking in surprise, Severus replied, “Surely not, my Lord. You have preformed extraordinary magic with your wand.”

Voldemort scoffed, “No, Severus, I am extraordinary, this wand, however, has performed no better than my original wand I procured from Olivander all those years ago. I wonder why that is. I must master this wand, and thus master Potter.”

Severus’ mind was whirring with possibilities. He blanched as he made the connection the Dark Lord had already come to. “My Lord, no, I am not...”

Voldemort interrupted before Severus could finish, “You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus, I truly regret what must come. But, I must have mastery of the wand.”

Turning to Nagini, he ordered, “Kill,” only to be surprised by a feminine scream of, “No!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latin translations:
> 
> conjugium = marriage
> 
> Folie a deux = shared psychosis or delusion

To her surprise, Hermione screamed, “No!” as the Dark Lord ordered his snake to kill the Potions Master. No matter how cruelly he had treated her over the years, she respected him and harboured deep down the secret desire that she had been correct in placing her faith in him. That he was truly on the side of Light. After her impulsive outburst, she threw caution to the winds and burst into the room, astonishing both dark wizards.

“Ah, Miss Granger, I do believe,” Tom Riddle oozed confidence as he turned to the small figure before him, “Come to rescue the Potions Master? I doubt very much that he appreciates your assistance.”

Hermione shook her head but remained silent. What could she say? ‘I didn’t think this through before acting?’ How Gryffindor of her. She raised the hand holding her wand, realizing it was shaking slightly.

“Miss Granger, desist at once and leave here immediately. This does not concern you,” Severus Snape snarled at her.

“Oh how cute, you have a crush on your teacher,” chortled the bald snake faced man before them, then he sneered, “and perhaps he returns your affections, so pathetic, the both of you.”

Hermione blinked and nearly turned her attention to the dark wizard slightly behind her. But she maintained her focus on the evil figure in front her and his vicious snake. Nagini had paused during their conversation, but now reared back to finish her strike.

It all happened so fast, though when Hermione reflected back later, it seemed to be in slow motion. As Nagini launched forward, each person cast a spell.

“Sectumsempra!”

“Bombarda Maxima!”

“Conjugium, Folie a Deux!”

The spells collided in mid air, catching everyone by surprise. A bright white light encompassed the room as Nagini exploded, causing Tom Riddle to shriek in fury and distress. A nasty cut appeared on his cheek just as he disapparated in cloud of dark smoke. 

Both Hermione and Severus collapsed as their magical energy was sufficiently drained. As they lay near one another, silver bands of magic wove between them, binding them together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:
> 
> ego dominum = I am your master
> 
> servus meus es tu = you are my slave

Severus Snape stirred slowly, he ached all over as well as having a massive headache. He felt so old and tired as if he were an ancient wizard instead of one in his prime. Snape heard a small whimper near him and whipped his head around to spy one of the ‘Golden Trio’ lying near him. He grit his teeth in anger, ‘of all the foolish, headstrong, stupid...’ he thought to himself.

Feeling spiteful and full of malice at the moment, he slashed his wand, and intoned, “ego dominum, servus meus es tu, so mote it be.” A rainbow of colours flared between him and the diminutive Gryffindor, changing their dynamic. If there was to be a bond between them, he wanted it to be in his favour. After all, he had served his whole life, now it was time for him to be served.

His anger abated some when he realized Hermione was bleeding rather heavily. He sighed in resignation, he couldn’t exactly have her die now that he had bonded her as his slave. She would recover and then she would endure his wrath for interfering with his fate.

~~~~~~

Hermione moaned as pain engulfed her, it felt like everything was on fire and she could barely breathe. A cold hand touched her forehead, and the pain eased slightly. She tossed her head about in fear, trying to shrink away from the touch, believing it to be from an enemy. Suddenly realizing she was lying naked on a bed, with her Potions teacher regarding her, Hermione cried out in distress, trying to twist and turn away from him.

“Foolish girl. Stop struggling, I am trying to heal you,” a low voice seethed nearby. It was as if a switch had been thrown, and Hermione stilled.

“Sir?” she whimpered. “What? How?” her voice trailed off into slurs.

“Stay still or I will leave you like this,” Snape growled at her.

Hermione managed to look contrite despite her feverish condition, “Sorry sir.”

Severus hummed, “Better.” 

‘For now,’ he thought with wicked amusement, ‘it will be interesting to see how she reacts once she finds out about the bond.’

The Potions Master continued his healing of his unknowing slave, anticipation curling within him as he considered the potential of the situation. While he had resisted the idea at first, the realization that he had a young, intelligent, resourceful and beautiful woman under his complete control was a heady thought. First, he had to finish healing her in order to make full use of her...facilities, both mind and body.

He glanced down at the naked female, and approved of the sight of the healing done on the vessel before him. Hermione was small and curvy, her skin mostly smooth but not without scars – reminders that she, too, had fought in a war. Her lioness of a mane had tamed somewhat over the years and her amber eyes were beginning to clear of the fog of pain. That would not do.

Severus handed a sleeping potion to Hermione and commanded her to drink. Surprisingly, she complied without hesitation. As his nubile young concubine-to-be slid back into the bliss of a dreamless sleep, he used his wand to levitate her body and flip it over, so her luscious backside was facing up. Trailing his hand lightly down her spine, he decided to mark the small of her back with his signet.

Casting a full body bind on Hermione, he selected a ring that had his initials intertwined with his house crest in the background. He heated it with a simple spell and then pressed it into the small of Hermione’s back. The smell of burning flesh and her cry of pain despite the potion, caused his erection to stiffen. Smirking to himself, he loosened his pants and pulled his substantial member out. He quickly jerked himself off, spurting his seed over his brand. With another spell, he sealed his semen encrusted mark into a glistening tattoo on the young woman’s spine.

Satisfied, Severus turned Hermione back over, still fast asleep, although she was grimacing in pain. He left her there sprawled on the bed, tears leaking and lewdly displayed.

Oh, he was going to have fun.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter begins the descent of Severus Snape into a very dark place. please be advised of this before reading.
> 
> Obscuro = blindfold spell

Hermione was disorientated when she woke up and feeling both cold and sick to her stomach, she tried to turn over to her side. Confused as to why she was unable to move, she tried to sit up, only find herself nude and lashed to a bed frame that was graced with a thin pallet like mattress and no linens. Hermione tried to recall the last few hours to no avail. Stressed and frightened, tears leaked from her eyes to trail down her face, despite her best efforts to staunch them. Dry heaves shook her frail body, and despair filled her. A soft click broke her introspection, and she slanted her eyes from side to side, trying to determine what was happening. There was a soft huff to her right before her vision faded into darkness. Her hearing sharpened in her black prison, straining for any sound that would satisfy her morbid curiosity of what was happening to her?

Conjuring a comfortable chair, Severus decided to settle in and wait to see how long it took for his prisoner to break the silence and begin to demand answers. Based on how Hermione Granger had acted in school – annoying, self-important, insufferable, full of the desire to show off her knowledge, and eager for attention – Severus figured she wouldn’t take long to break. He enjoyed her tears as they fulfilled a dark desire to humiliate her. He was rather surprised when she merely slid her eyes back and forth. Irritated, he cast an Obscuro charm on Granger, and waited with baited breath to see what she would do next.

With a soft sigh, Hermione decided to bite the bullet and ask a question. Perhaps then, she could begin to figure out her situation and how to escape from it.

“Is someone there?” she asked quietly, in hopes of a positive answer.

A dark chuckle filled the room, “A full minute of silence, quite a record, Miss Granger,” the rich baritone voice of the Potions Master reached her ears.

Despite her current blindness, Hermione blinked in surprise. The last thing she remembered about the Professor was rushing into the Shrieking Shack after him, then her memory was hazy.

“Professor, what happened? Where’s Harry? Did he defeat Volde...” with an irritated hiss, Snape cut off her questions.

“You would do well to keep your questions to the minimum, girl. What happens next is entirely up to how well you can behave and follow instructions...something I seem to recall you did well...in a rather limited capacity.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione nearly shrieked. “Let me go.”

“No. You are mine to do with as I please,” another small huff, “I’ll return when you can behave yourself.”

With that, he stormed from the room, leaving a stunned Hermione weeping in confusion, still blindfolded and bound to the bed, shivering in fear and despair.


	6. Chapter Six

A couple of hours later, after dining and helping himself to some brandy, Severus decided he should look in on his ‘guest’. She likely needed the use of the loo and some substance. He was still trying to decide if he would drug her food and water, or use more psychological means to break her will. Debating back and forth on the merits of both approaches, he decided to take a ‘wait and see’ attitude. If the girl was more co-operative from the beginning, it boded well for more fulfilling encounters with her. Should she continue to be obstinate, there were both spells and potions to bend her to his desires. He could be patient.

Deciding he wanted to observe the Granger girl before entering the room she was being held in, Severus cast a transparency spell on the door and watched as she lay still upon the pallet. She would be beautiful once fully recovered from her year on the run. Her hair was currently a mess of tangles and knots, the colour muddied from the dirt and debris in it. Granger’s frame was thin, malnourished, covered in soil, and speckled with scars. Her ribs were noticeable, her breasts were closer to flat than full, with her legs looking so skinny as to barely being able to hold her upright. He decided it was a good thing she was currently horizontal, otherwise he’d worry she would fall over from emaciation and exhaustion. Having watched his fill, Snape slammed the door open, grinning to himself as Granger tensed in shock, she would have jumped a foot in the air had she been able to.

Hermione’s body seized up in surprise as the door crashed open and the Potions Master strode in. She whimpered in pain as her sore muscles protested their treatment. Her bladder was insisting on loosening, and her humiliation would have been complete, however, she still maintained some control of her body.

Severus sneered at the pathetic figure before him, “Well girl, are you going to behave or do I need to use the Imperious on you?”

“Please, I need to pee,” Hermione managed to whisper. Her throat was dry and her lips cracked.

Having a moment of rational thought, Severus removed the spells binding Hermione to the bed, but left the Obscuro spell on her. He helped her stand up and held her steady, then led her to the toilet in the corner. “I will return in two minutes, do not move from there,” he commanded as he left for the kitchen.

Once her business was done, Hermione stayed perched on the porcelain seat, waiting for her captor to return. Hopefully, he would bring her some food and water. Realizing how precarious her situation really was in the intervening hours, she determined to keep her questions to herself, for the time being.


	7. Chapter Seven

Returning to the small cell, Severus was pleased to see the girl had followed his instructions. Setting the tray of food on the bed, he turned his attention to his prisoner. 

“You may rise and wash – the basin is two steps forward and on your left,” he murmured. To both his delight and consternation, Hermione did exactly as he directed. Although she was shaky from lack of food and stress, she held herself well. He knew it would take time for her spirit to return, and he wanted desperately to mould it to his will. At the same time, he longed to punish her for her interference in his life.

“Approach the bed, it is five steps forward on you right,” he instructed next. Once Hermione was standing next to the bed, he debated the next step. He was still feeling the effects himself of the curses inflicted on them, and he decided to keep her unbalanced.

He sneered, “You may sit, and if you behave, I will restore your sight. I have no desire to play nursemaid to you.”

Hermione trembled but sat quietly, waiting with baited breath to see if Snape would follow through on his promise. She longed to see again, the darkness having subjected her to flashbacks of her torture under Bellatrix LeStrange.

A moment later, she felt his magic wash over her, and she squinted in the semi-darkness as her eyes began to adjust.

“There is food on the tray and I have added a nutrient potion to it, you need to build back up your body weight. I refuse to have a slave constantly on the verge of passing out. There is no fun in that,” his speech finished, Snape strode out the door and sealed it with the strongest wards he could summon. He had no desire to have the girl ‘pick the lock’ as it where, and have to go chasing her down.

Before Hermione could answer him, Snape was gone and she peered at the dish of food – some crusty bread, a bit of soup and weak tea. Considering the size of her stomach from the lack of food the last several months, she wasn’t sure she could even finish what she had been given. However, she would try – she needed to build up her strength and regain her ability to think logically – how else would she be able to contend with the man who called himself her master.


	8. Chapter Eight

Severus slept soundly that night, and found himself much refreshed in the morning. His dreams for once were hazy and he did not despair as he had in the past. A glimmer of a plan regarding the girl tickled at the edges of his mind, and he spent a lazy couple of hours devising a strategy to deal with the irritating chit. He refused to acknowledge that most of the animosity between them came from himself, as Granger had always been polite to him and he had heard her defend him many times over the years. Snape shoved down the twinge of consciousness he felt while considering her situation.

After attending to his ablutions, Severus had a leisurely breakfast while pursuing the ‘Daily Prophet’. He was amused at the speculations of the Wizard World on what had happened the previous day. Wild rumours were spreading on his whereabouts, current loyalties, and future plans. It was interesting to note, that not a word had been issued about Granger’s disappearance along with his.

The sound of banging on his front door interrupted his amusement, and a dark scowl descended on his face. He was extremely glad his hidden room holding the Granger girl was well warded and under a Fidelius charm to boot. There was no way anyone but Snape would be able to access her.

Rising from the breakfast table, Severus strode towards the front door, pausing a moment to peer through a spy hole, before flinging it open to snarl rudely, “What do you want, Potter?”

On the other side, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, startled backwards and blushed, before blustering, “Do you have Hermione? I can’t find her.”

Severus straightened to his full height and sneered down at the dunderhead in front of him, “No,” and then slammed it closed.

Harry blinked twice, before knocking again. “Please sir, I need your help.”

Snape sighed, he couldn’t have Potter or the Aurors poking around his affairs, eventually they would stumble across something that could potentially inconvenience his plans for Granger. He yanked the door back open, “What part of ‘no’ do you not understand Potter?”

Harry’s green eyes stared back up at him, swimming with hurt. “No one has seen her, I need your help to find her.”

“And just why should I ‘help’ any of you?” he spat venomously. 

Potter had the grace to blush, “I’m sorry for everything I did and said these past years. I have no right to expect your help. Please, any ideas you have on hat happened to her or where she could be, I would really appreciate it.”

Severus affected a put-upon sigh, “I never saw her during the battle nor any time afterwards. I cannot be of any further assistance to you. Leave.”

Looking discouraged, Harry nodded, “Thank you for your time, sir.” He left Spinner’s End, wondering if the enigmatic man was telling the truth. During the last six years at Hogwarts, he was convinced that Severus Snape was evil incarnate, only to be proven wrong time and time again. He knew deep down that without Snape’s help, he would not have lived to win the war.


	9. Chapter Nine

With a deep sigh, Severus pinched the sides of his prodigious nose with a forefinger and thumb, his thoughts darting between several different scenarios available to him. His best course of action would be to ‘Imperio’ Hermione into sending a letter to Potter, yet he was reluctant to use any of the unforgivables at this time on the girl. He preferred more insidious means. Snape had been feeding her nutrient potions along with a mild Befuddlement potion. He wanted her off balance but not incapacitated. Coming to a decision, a nasty smile crossed his face as he concentrated on summoning a house-elf that had served him well at Hogwarts as both Potion Master and Headmaster.

“Lurlok, attend me,” he demanded and with a small pop, a short and spindly house-elf arrived in Spinner’s End.

“Yous summoned me, Headmaster?” the small house-elf croaked.

“I did, Lurlok,” the dark wizard answered, “is it still your wish to be bound to me?”

The little elf perk up immediately, “Truly, Headmaster?”

Severus Snape smiled, and the elf beamed back at him, “It is. I find I am in need of assistance in several matters and you have always served me well.”

Lurlok grinned at the tall wizard before him, “I’s most pleased to bond to Headmaster.” He raised his hand up to meet Snape’s own hand. “I’s, Lurlok, the house-elf, promise to serves the house of Snape in all things.”

“I, Severus Snape, wizard, accept the service of Lurlok the house-elf, so mote it be.” He was pleased at how quickly things were falling into place for him. “Now, I have a ‘guest’ in the basement that I need your assistance with, Lurlok.”

Lurlok was ecstatic to have a proper Master again and orders so soon after the bonding.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Hermione was curled on the mattress, wondering if she would ever feel normal or at the very least clean again. She was still a mess from the battle, and her stomach had rebelled at the richness of the food she had consumed, and she had vomited all over the floor as she had not reached the toilet in time. She was afraid of what Snape would do when he returned. Hermione was uncertain of what was happening, her brain was not functioning properly. She hated feeling confused or powerless, yet she couldn’t seem to summon the energy to care. She was afraid she was slipping into depression, something she had struggled with most of her life. Despite her outwardly upbeat personality, Hermione was deeply insecure and prone to fits of depression and anxiety. Being locked up by her snarky Potions Professor was not helping her either. A few tears leaked onto the bare mattress, and she shivered from both the cold and the nausea. Frustration filled her and she wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, anything to garner a response from the dullness around her.

Hermione was unaware of the soft pop that announced the arrival of a house-elf, and continued to sniffle despondently. Lurlok looked around the small cell, noted the girl’s position, condition, and temperament as well as the vomit, and popped back out to inform his Master of his findings.


	10. Chapter Ten

“What did you find, Lurlok?” Snape was curious about the house-elf’s assessment of his prisoner.

“It is the Girl-Who-Gives-Clothes,” Lurlok spat in disgust. “Shes is sick, she is.”

Alarmed that she had harmed herself, Severus demanded, “What do you mean, sick? She was fine when I left her last night.”

Lurlok scowled, “Master giving her rich food, it makes her sick, it does. Vomit everywhere. Girl-Who-Gives-Clothes shivers from cold and sickness.”

‘Dammit, this is NOT good,’ Severus thought angrily. “Clean her and the cell up. Give her a blanket. When she wakes up, give her whatever you think is best for her sickness. I want a complete assessment of what ails her. Understood?”

The house-elf nodded, “Yes, Master,” and disappeared with a pop.

Severus paced back and forth for some time, plan after plan tumbling though his mind, each one darker than the last. He was unaware of how evil some of the things he considered truly were. The Potions Master was angry at himself for the obvious neglect he had of his slave, but turned it onto the girl instead. How dare she get sick just when he needed to punish her?

After storming about his study for what seemed like several hours, Lurlok finally returned to give his report.

“The Girl-Who-Gives...” Lurlok began when Snape interrupted him, “Just call her Granger.” Lurlok nodded and began again, “Granger very sick. She nearly dead from no food for long time. Very cold too. Granger needs lots of potions.”

“Very well, prepare a list of what she needs and make sure she doesn’t die. She’s vital to my plans,” Severus informed his elf.

~~~~~~~~~

The next time Hermione woke up, she was clean, warm and feeling less nauseated, but still feeling like she had been hit by a bus. Cautiously sitting up, she waited for the dizziness to fade, before carefully climbing to her feet and wobbling towards the toilet. Her business finished, she had just finished washing up when Hermione heard to tell-tale sound of a house-elf popping in.

She smiled tentatively at the small creature, “Hello, I’m Hermione. Who are you?”

The house-elf scowled at her, “Yous is Girl-Who-Gives-Clothes. You a bad girl.”

Hermione’s smile faded, “I’m sorry for offending you. What did I do wrong?”

The scowl deepened, “Yous try to tricks elves into clothes. Yous no respects others.” The house-elf sniffed, “You a bad girl,” he repeated.

At a loss of words, Hermione just stared at the elf. How could anyone want to be a slave? Didn’t everyone want to be free? She had no idea of how ironic those words were or that she wasn’t free.

The cell door slammed open, and the Potions Master strode in, and hearing the house-elf’s last words, sneered, “Hear that Granger, you are a bad girl.”

Feeling more clear headed than the day before, Hermione suddenly realized the position she as in, rather the state of undress she was in. Mortified, she tried to leap for the bed and the scratchy blanket she had been gifted with. A snap of the fingers from the still unnamed house-elf, and the blanket disappeared. Hermione screeched, and tried in vain to snatch the blanket before it vanished.

Whirling towards the vile man, she tried to keep her courage, as she vibrated in anger. “What the hell is wrong with you? Give me my clothes and let me go!”

A deep belly laugh worked it’s way up Severus throat, and he roared with laughter, “Oh my dear Granger, I haven’t had such a good laugh in ages. But no, I will not give you clothes, even if I did, you are still mine – you are not a house-elf to be freed when given clothing.”

That shut Hermione up, if only for a minute, “What do you mean I’m ‘yours’? I never agreed to anything like that.”

Mirth still coursing through him, Severus answered her, “Immaterial. You are bound to me indefinitely. I am still deciding what to do with you. For now, Lurlok will see to your needs. You are still quite malnourished from your adventures this past year and I need you healthy before I can begin anything.” 

Hermione gulped, that ‘anything’ sounded rather ominous. She whispered, “You can’t keep me here. Harry will be looking for me.”

“Can’t I? Just you wait and see, Granger,” came his dark reply.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hermione shivered again at the ambiguous retort, wondering why her? She knew it was her brains that attracted people to her, not her appearance. Not even her best friends considered her a girl. She was a walking encyclopedia, a resource to be used and abused, discarded until needed again. With wild bushy hair, a body that was regarded as too round to be considered beautiful, she felt dismal at best about her prospects when it came to romance. Now that her old Potions Professor was regarding her naked body with little interest, Hermione felt her heart plummet and all her insecurities rise to the surface. Hesitatingly she, tried to hide herself within her hair and behind her crossed arms. A scoff from the man across from her, sent a spiral of despair through her.

“Just look at you, five minutes of my perceived disapproval, and you are ready to wither away. Where’s that vaunted Gryffindor courage?” Snape growled as he paced closer to the timid girl in front of him. “Look at me when I speak to you!”

Slowly, Hermione raised her amber eyes to his piercing black gaze. “Better,” he praised. She blinked in confusion, a blush stealing across her face.

“There is much I can teach you, if you are willing. I have access to knowledge you can only dream of. Magics I can show you, but you must be willing...and healthy. Does this interest you, Miss Granger?” he all but purred at her.

A fission of pleasure at his velvety tones speared Hermione in the gut. Here was a man who could, who would, appreciate her intelligence, even if her body was not desirable. What she wasn’t aware of, was that Snape could read her thoughts very easily, even without using Legilimency, by watching her body language. He was by no means disgusted by her body, in fact, he desired a woman with curves. She was in no shape at present for more carnal activities, but when she was...

Defenceless as she was, malnourished and heading for depression, Hermione was more easily swayed by soft words and promises of arcane knowledge than she realized.

“Yes, sir,” Hermione murmured. “It does interest me. But please, may I have some clothes? I am so cold.”

“Will you promise to obey me without question?” He demanded, “or do I have to blind you again?”

Stricken, Hermione pleaded, “No please, not that.” She cradled her arms to her defensively. 

Frowning, Severus stepped closer, “What is wrong with you?” He stretched out his hand, demanding, “Let me see.”

Hesitatingly, Hermione showed him her right arm, the word ‘Mudblood’ still raw and weeping. He hissed and turned to Lurlok, “I told you to heal her, you miserable elf. Get out of my sight.” Lurlok vanished with a pop.

Confused beyond her endurance by Severus’ moods running hot and cold, tears began to stream down Hermione’s face. His eyes softened slightly as he whispered, ‘Vulnera Sanentur’, over and over until her arm was healed and the word a barely visible scar. “It was made with dark magic, I’m sorry but it will scar. May I ask, Miss Granger, who did this to you?”

Hermione hiccuped a few times before answering, “Bel-Belatrix L-leStrange.”

Scowling, Severus dropped her arm and turned away, fury filling him. He was glad Molly Weasley had killed the bloody bitch. LeStrange had given him several scars over the years. She was demented and feverish in her devotion to the Dark Lord. “Did she do anything else?”

‘Of course she did, you stupid man, she loved torture, pain and blood.’

Sniffling slightly, Hermione answered, “She Crucio’d me several times.” 

Severus swung back to face her, horror filling him. “How long?” he demanded.

“I lost count, on and off for an hour at least,” she shrugged. Severus was staggered at both her nonchalance and her apparent stability after being tortured for so long.

“Lie down at once,” he ordered. 

Hermione looked at him blankly, “Why?”

“The treatment for Cruciatus damage is intense and painful,” he replied. “You will need to be restrained for a portion of it.”

Hermione was filled with fear, “Why? Why do you care? You’ve told me I’m nothing but a slave, why would you want to heal me?”

Severus smiled grimly, “You may be a slave, but I look after my things. You would do well to keep in my good graces. Besides, I have needs that only you can fulfill...I will return shortly with the necessities.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

His plan to begin seducing Miss Granger to the Dark Arts temporarily derailed by the need to heal the damage done by the psychotic witch Belatrix LeStrange, put Severus into a rather foul mood. Added to that, was the fact that his new house-elf, Lurlok, had missed the curse damage done to his petite little slave, made him furious.

“I should give you clothes and banish you from serving anyone again, you miserable little oik,” he growled at the cowering elf.

“I’s sorry, Master, I’s dinnae see Granger hurt there, please keep me,” Lurlok grovelled.

“Bah,” Severus raised his hand to strike the elf, when the vision of his father doing the same to him stopped his hand mid-air. “Get out of my sight, I’ll decide on your punishment later.” Lurlok vanished immediately.

~~~~~~~

His mood improved when he returned to the cell and saw his slave lying on her bed as instructed. Her voluminous hair was spread over the mattress, her nipples erect from both anxiety and the cold air. He could see how thin she was, and vowed to get her body weight back to normal. In his mind’s eye, he could see how graceful her curves would be be and he felt the stirrings of lust in his groin. Severus groaned, he needed to wait, both until she was healthy, but mostly until she was sufficiently seduced to the Dark Arts and thus willing to cater to his every whim.

Taking each wrist and ankle in turn, he gently cuffed them to the bed posts, leaving her spread out before him. Inhaling sharply, he brushed the hair from her face, before trailing a finger down her cheek to her jaw. “Open,” he told her. When she obeyed, he slipped a bridle gag into her mouth. “Good girl, this is to keep you from choking.”

Hermione’s wild eyes starred up at him helplessly, beseechingly.

Severus took a moment to stroke his hand down her body, taking care to leave her most sensitive areas untouched. He needed her not to panic over the course of the treatment. “It’s alright, my girl. I’m going to magic the potions directly to your system. You will feel the effects almost immediately, but do your best not to panic. I will be right here.”

Strangely, Hermione felt better for having submitted, at least temporarily, to the Potions Master. She had never once doubted his skill in his craft or his magical ability. What scared her were the restraints, but she reasoned they were needed, and tried to quell her panic. When Snape began to stroke her body, a different sort of panic filled her. She had always been attracted to his darkness, his sinful voice, his elegant hands, heck, even his height turned her on. Hermione had dreamed of him for years, but never thought she would find herself in such a position with the man she fancied and now she was strapped naked to a bed and he was about to perform elaborate magic on her. It was the stuff her fantasies were made of. She just hoped he never found out. 

A shudder ran through her as the first potion entered her system, and she felt a searing pain run down her spine. Tears leaked from her eyes and ran into her hair, she felt her sinuses begin to stuff up and she feared she might suffocate. However, the Potions Master was aware of the side effects of both the curse and the cure, and washed her face gently with a damp cloth and sent a spell over her that eased her sniffles.

Tremors began to wrack her body as potion after potion was magicked into her, and Hermione was sure she had entered hell as the pain spiralled through her. Her body arched and convulsed, thrashing against the restraints that held her in place. Severus repeatedly cleaned the sweat, tears and urine from her as her body spasmed beyond her control. He was tender and patient, and her fevered mind latched onto him as her one source of comfort. He crooned to her of bewitching minds and ensnaring senses, leaving her hopelessly enthralled with him.

As the final spasm wracked her flailing body, Severus smiled down at his little witch. She had surpassed all his expectations. While she trashed and wailed, he had entered her mind, which was weak to begin with, and was able to view all her thoughts and fantasies. He had lingered over her dreams of him ravishing her, had delighted in her thirst for knowledge – any knowledge, had felt the depths of her depression, and knew the key to all her secrets. He had her in the palm of his hand, he could either make or destroy her. He just had to decide if he wanted to do both or just one.

Severus released the restraints and removed her gag. Tenderly, he stroked back her hair from her sweat stained face, “Sleep now, little lioness. I will be back later to check on you.”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered, and she smiled up at him, “Thank you, Master,” she mouthed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Days bled into weeks and then into months, as Hermione slowly healed. She regained her weight, her full figure beginning to round out. Her nightmares began to fade and her depression lift, as Severus paid her considerable attention, lulling her into accepting the Dark Arts. While he still denied her clothing, he did warm up her little cell so she would be more comfortable.

Each day she improved, he would lavish compliments upon her along with gentle touches, conditioning her to his presence. Severus even went as far as magicking up exercise equipment to help both her recovery and keep her from gaining too much weight too quickly.

He could see the girl blooming under his tutelage, like a flower starved of water, she drank in his knowledge, his praise, even his touches. He was impressed with her intuitive grasp of the Dark Arts, making connections even he was sometimes hard pressed to follow. Severus could hardly believe the pristine Gryffindor princess veneer covered a dark thirst that matched his own.

Once Hermione was close to fully recovered physically, he decided to begin her training in bondage and submission. It was an area that needed delicate handling as she was beginning to regain her strong will. The Master-Slave bond and the wards on her cell were the only thing keeping her tethered to him and Severus was determined to change that. The more she learned to submit to him, the more secure he would feel about expanding her boundaries in the house. 

His initial decision to make Hermione his slave was panning out to become a desire to have her as a full partner in his life, and he needed to concoct a reasonable back story for their relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lurlok was furious with himself for allowing himself to be bonded to Severus Snape. At first he thought serving the dark wizard would be a wonderful experience of depravity and he could feed off the agony of the wizard’s victims. He was annoyed at the level of compassion the supposedly dark wizard was showering on the pathetic little Mudblood. She was not deserving of the gifts being bestowed upon her. She was an uppity chit that should be shoved into the mud where she belonged. Lurlok had a plan, and he was going to implement it very soon, but he needed to be sneaky about it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was delighted with Severus’ attention and sucked in all the knowledge he could give her. Her mind whirled with ideas and she itched to write them down. So far he hadn’t allowed her writing materials, but she was sure she could eventually persuade him. Her crush on her Potions teacher had bloomed into an intense passion for him, longing to spend every minute with him. She was pleased to feel her body begin to fill out, and knew he often threw admiring glances at her from beneath the fringe of his ebony hair. Shivers often ran down her body when he pinned her with his glittering eyes, seeming to look right into her soul.

It was with some surprise, then, that she began to feel unwell again some months into her ‘stay’. Hermione ignored the symptoms at first, thinking she might be having a small relapse. The small twinges of discomfort soon became crippling cramps and when she threw up blood, she knew she was in trouble. A faint pop heralded the arrival of Lurlok, and she felt hope that she might be rescued. 

To her dismay, Lurlok began to cackle, “Miss Mudblood getting what she deserves! Trying to give good elves CLOTHES. Such a bad girl.”

Hermione concentrated on the bond she had begun to develop with Severus, hoping he would feel her distress. They had started to experiment with the Master-Slave bond to push the parameters of it. So far they had only felt small brushes of emotion from each other, but nothing terribly reliable. Seeing it was her only hope, as Severus was not due to visit her cell for many hours yet, she pushed with all her might her need for her Master.

Suddenly, the door to the cell crashed open and Severus rushed in, “Hermione!”

Striding to her side, he didn’t notice the house-elf at first. Crouching down, he laid a hand on Hermione’s brow and frowned at how cold she was lying in a pool of blood. He straightened up, and bellowed, “Lurlok, attend me.”

“Master,” Lurlok growled.

“Quickly, I need a blood replenishing potion and bezoar,” Severus rasped, his attention completely focused on the dying girl in front of him.

But Lurlok only cackled and a wave of house-elf magic hit the Potions Master and knocked him unconscious. Just as Lurlok was about to vanish, he was hit with a dark wandless spell from Hermione, once again protecting her Master. Lurlok’s lifeless eyes stared sightless at the ceiling of the cooling cell.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Severus groaned, and rolled to his side, wondering why he was cold and stiff. A soft whimper beside him brought him quickly back to his senses, and he struggled to sit up. He needed to...why was he in a cell again? Who was next to him? His anger surged, and he immediately wanted to lash out at whoever was near him. It was only when he managed to struggle upright and saw the pool of blood with a naked girl lying in it, that his memories began to flow sluggishly back to him.

He was still angry, but managed to push it to one side. He had an obligation, didn’t he? Why did he? Who was the girl? With a shaky hand, he checked the body for a pulse and was...relieved?...when he found a faint one. Severus shook his head to clear the cobwebs, he needed...something...for the girl? What did he need to do again?

The girl’s lips were turning blue, he needed to hurry. But what did he need? Was he a prisoner? No, the door was open. Confusion rushed through him as he spied the dead body of a house-elf. What in the blazes was going on? Severus managed to heave himself to his feet and staggered out of the cell. More memories began to return, and the walls of the basement felt familiar. Shuffling down the hallway, he found himself in the most amazing potions lab he had ever seen. Before he could enter the lab, he nearly double over in pain as his brain began to struggle to repair the damage done. He knew he needed potions to help the girl in the cell, but again, he wasn’t sure why she was even in his house. It was his house?

Fumbling along, he managed to find a series of potions he vaguely recognized, he needed...a blood replenishing potion...and...Severus paused, he knew this, he did. The girl couldn’t die, she was important. He struggled more to bring his thoughts into focus. A bezoar.

Hoping he wasn’t too late, he managed to return to the cell without dropping the precious vial. He dropped down to the girl, and lifted her torso up into his arms, and tipped the potion down her throat. He massaged it for a moment before shoving the bezoar in and again massaged her throat to get her to swallow. Severus, sighed in relief when the girl moaned and shifted in his arms, color returning to her face.

He sniffed in disgust at the sight of the blood, as it was triggering more memories and decided he need to find the nearest facility to clean them both up. Groaning slightly, he managed to stand while hold the girl’s body and slowly made his way to the staircase he had passed on the way to the lab. Moving slowly, he managed to ascend the stairs and found himself in a stuffy and mouldy living room filled with bookcases. Bewildered, he looked around for further clues on where to go next. After several seconds of fruitless searching, he finally reached his senses out and found a hidden staircase to the upper level. He manoeuvred the limp body in his arms to a more comfortable position, and sighed...more stairs.

Severus found the upstairs loo and placed the naked, bloody girl in the tub. He then stripped off his own soiled clothing, and turned on the shower. He massaged shampoo into the girls curls and they seemed so familiar to him somehow. Rinsing her clean, he was about to start on his own body, when a glitter on the small of her back caught his eye. To his astonishment, he recognized his signet sealed there in the form of a tattoo. What the hell had he done? And just who was this girl?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Although his memory was still blank, Severus could remember how to use his magic and he cast a quick ‘Scorify’ over the small bedroom. He then gently eased his burden onto the old bed before turning to explore the room a bit further. The walls were a dank colour of faded yellow, with splotches of brown beginning to creep up them. What he could see of the flooring in the dimness was equally depressing – weathered hardwood, looking as if dust and glue were all that was holding them together. A battered wardrobe stood in one corner with a small writing desk leaning haphazardly in the other. He scowled as more memories of his past began to surface. The echos of screams and pleads for mercy rang in his ears as the scent of blood infiltrated his nostrils. Severus shook his head to clear it, he needed to find something for each of them to wear for the night. In the old wardrobe, he found black robes, black dress pants, white dress shirts and dark green vests. He decided to transfigure a set of robes into two nightshirts for the time being. He would sort more clothing out in the morning. Several spells later, both Hermione and Severus were attired for the night, and he pulled back the scratchy blanket and settled them down before pulling it up around them. He pulled the girl tight against him, a dark possessiveness unfurling deep inside, but at that moment, all Severus knew is that if felt right to have her tucked safely in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the dark hours of the night, an insidious mix of spells began to mingle in the depths of Severus’ mind. Lurlok’s house-elf magic started to feed off the spells cast by the Dark Lord, and they adapted to the wizards’ own dark nature. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Severus awoke, the weak morning light was seeping through the stained window turning the depressing room into a surreal caricature of a bedroom. The light did little to improve the atmosphere, with its lingering feeling of doom. He found himself on his back, the girl snuggled into his side. More memories had returned, and he realized he needed to begin planning anew since Lurlok’s outburst and subsequent death put paid to several of his contingency plans for the girl. Foremost in his mind, was that he needed to get Hermione healthy – there was no use planning how to manipulate her if she was comatose or dead. He knew he had to step up his Slytherin cunning if he wanted to enjoy the games he was planning.

Severus eased himself from the girl’s grasp and stood beside the bed considering her. While, she looked slightly better than she had the night before, Severus knew she was far from well. Her skin looked thin and cracked and her hair and nails were still brittle from malnutrition. Yet she looked peaceful lying there in the nightshirt he had made for her. Deciding he needed to use the bathroom and then begin breakfast, Severus left her sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~

Despite his darkness, Severus knew he had a responsibility to look after the girl, and a battle of conscience was beginning, thus an hour later, Severus returned to the bedroom with a tray levitated behind him that contained tea, broth and several potions. He parked the tray on the nearby desk, and set about hauling Hermione into an upright position. At this time, he was unconcerned about her comatose state as he knew she would be unconscious for some time yet. He used several spells he had learned over the years from Madame Pomphrey to magic the potions and substance directly into her stomach. Severus then cast further spells to void her bodily functions and then cleanse her. He settled her back down in the bed and left a monitoring spell on her as he left to make further preparations for his guest.

~~~~~~~~~~

One of the more unpleasant tasks that awaited him was disposing of Lurlok’s body and cleaning up the cell. While it was nice to have Hermione share his bed the past night, he was determined not to make it a habit. He needed to establish complete control over her and once the cell was refurbished, she would be returning to it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: After re-reading, I realized that I made Hermione’s health almost fully recovered and then relapse – for the sake of the story line, please pretend that she was not as fully recovered as I had stated and is still in less than optimal health. Thanks!

Hermione blinked blearily as she stared around the walls of her cell. Her memory was a little fuzzy, but she thought she had spent the night in bed with Severus. As her mind began to more fully engage, she tensed as she recalled what happened – Lurlok had attacked her and then Severus. She remembered bleeding, yet she seemed healthier than she had in some time. Hermione tried to sit up, but found herself bound the pallet she was laying on. The lack of smell in the tiny cell, reassured her that Lurlok’s body was not locked in with her. She sighed as she tried to shift slightly into a more comfortable position, with no luck. Hermione hoped Severus would return soon, as she needed to use the toilet. As she lay contemplating the last few months, she realized that she had no desire to be ‘rescued’ and hoped Severus would allow her to write Harry and the Weasley’s so they would not come looking for her.

After a long time, what seemed to her to be hours, she heard footsteps on the stairs, and she wished hard for her Master to release her from her uncomfortable state. Alas, the steps didn’t even pause by her door as they proceeded down the short hallway to the potions lab. Hermione was close to tears from her inability to move and the pressure in her bladder. She knew she was close to loosing control. Time began to blur as she struggled with her mental and physical state and she missed the sound of the cell door opening. With tears leaking into her hair, she was unable to see the dark figure staring at her, a sneer firmly in place.

Severus was fully prepared to berate his slave when he entered her cell, but the sight of her tears and look of discomfort moved him to pity. He had lost track of the time while he was planning, and realized she must be extremely uncomfortable by now. A wave of his hand had the bonds holding her vanish and he strode forward to lift her body up and carry her to the toilet as he had determined that she would be unable to walk after being bound for so long. He hastily cast spells to determine her state of health and cursed under his breath – she was still recovering and being bound had not helped in that regard.

“Use the toilet, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he informed her and left immediately. He raced to his lab for potions to assist Hermione.

Hermione felt like she was getting whiplash from keeping up with his varying moods – one moment Severus was kind and the next gruff. She couldn’t keep up, so she decided for sanity’s sake, to just ‘go with the flow’. It went against her logical and orderly nature, but if she didn’t she would end up going crazy.

With shaking hands, Hermione finished her business but waited on the toilet for Severus to return as he hadn’t said if she could move. Sure enough, he returned in moments and gave her an appraising look and a barely noticeable nod of approval. He helped her to stand up and assisted her in walking back to the pallet. Once he had her settled, he produced several vials of potions and fed them to her. With her strength returning, Hermione relaxed slightly with relief. She hated feeling helpless for no reason.

“Sir,” she finally ventured. “Would it be possible for me to write Harry?”

She was surprised at the dark look that crossed his face, “Why would I allow that? Perhaps I wish to keep your present location a secret,” he spat.

“No Sir, that’s not what I meant...” she trailed off.

“Well? Spit it out Miss Granger,” he all but growled.

Hermione bowed her head and whispered, “I just thought I could tell him something that would keep him from looking for me.”

Severus considered her bowed head, covered in lacklustre curls that fell limply around her thin face. This was an angle he had not considered.

“I’ll think about it,” he told her. He decided to attach a long chain to her ankle that would allow her to move about the cell. “No using the exercise equipment until you can stand on your own without falling over. I’ll bring you some books, but otherwise, you are to rest.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied.

“Good girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally setting aside the potions he was brewing, Severus blinked at the clock. Damn, he needed to eat and check on the girl. Despite the dark curses bubbling in his depths, he felt guilt for neglecting his charge. He strode down the hall and peered into the cell to see that Hermione was currently sleeping. She looked somewhat better, but still needed much healing. Seeing her in that state stirred strange feelings in him and he ruthlessly pushed them to one side. They needed food, and he was in no mood to cook – take-away it was then.

Hermione woke to the most delightful smells of soup and biscuits that were hovering beside her pallet. Severus was nowhere to be seen, but had left her food under a Statis spell. She smiled slightly at his consideration. Shaking only slightly, Hermione was able to stagger to the toilet and then back to her pallet. She was careful not to inhale her food, but to eat small bits at a time. Weak tea washed everything down and she sighed in contentment.

When she was finished, the food dishes vanished and writing materials appeared with a note on top scrawled in a familiar script:

‘Write a note to Potter saying you are out of the country recuperating from the war and will be in contact sometime in the future.’

Hermione considered several scenarios that Harry would believe before deciding to mix truth and lies together.

‘Dear Harry,

I am sorry it has taken so long for me to write you. I was badly hurt during the Final Battle and temporarily lost my memory. I woke up in a Muggle hospital and once I remembered, I had to find a way to leave without arousing suspicion. After much thought, I decided to go to Australia to search for my parents. They are still missing and my search is going to take many months, I will keep you informed. Please respect my wishes to do this alone, I need time to come to terms with everything.

Regards,  
Hermione’

Satisfied that her missive would meet with Severus’ approval and satiate Harry’s curiosity, she placed it on the tray and set the quill beside it with some regret. She wished she could keep the writing supplies, as she wanted to quiet her mind as she always had – by keeping a journal. Perhaps Severus would allow it again. The tray vanished as soon as she left the quill on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smirking, Severus made the arrangements for the note to be delivered as if it had come from overseas. Really, that girl should have been in Slytherin! He knew the Boy-Wonder would be satisfied with her note.

He could feel her desire to write a journal through the quill as he ran his fingers up and down the feathers. Why not – he could read it at any time, and it would be an easy way to look into her thoughts and feelings.


End file.
